


REMAKE of Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley. (Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with).

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with. Remake of Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley. (Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with).</p>
            </blockquote>





	REMAKE of Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley. (Lucas finally chooses who he wants to be with).

**Maya** : Okay, Huckleberry. It's time to choose. Me or Riley.  
**Riley** : Yeah! It's time to choose.  
Maya looks over at Riley and says, “Riley, I just said that.”  
Lucas looks at Riley and Maya.  
Zay walks over.  
Zay looks at Lucas, and then he looks at Riley and Maya.  
**Zay** : What's going on?  
**Riley** : Lucas is choosing who he wants to be with.  
Lucas looks at Riley and Maya.  
**Lucas** : I choose...  
**Riley** : Yes...  
**Lucas:** I choose...  
**Maya** : Just choose already!  
**Lucas** : I choose Zay.  
Lucas walks over to Zay and kisses him.  
Maya and Riley look at each other, shrug, and start kissing each other.  
   
Five minutes later:  
Mr. Matthews walks by, sees Lucas and Zay kissing each other, and Maya and Riley kissing each other. Mr. Matthews shrugs and walks away.  
Lucas and Zay continue kissing each other.  
Riley and Maya continue kissing each other.


End file.
